No es tan fácil ser yo ¿Verdad?
by Yusurelia
Summary: Por alguna razón, Billy y Spencer cambian de cuerpo. Tenemos a un fantasmagórico famoso que pretende ser cineasta; y a un estudiante de secundaria, aparentando ser un artista. ¿Te parece aburrido? !Te sorprenderías al ver que tan mentiroso es este summary cuando sepas la verdad! Ectofeature. Español. Acción-Romance. ¡Que esperas!
1. ¿Qué pasó?

_YOOOOH! Awrelia Jones here!_

_and... Yusurelia Hannover! _

_She's an invisible writer! ¿How is that only my homboys and I can read her? We are the only ones who know that write here!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine y aclaro que ando en otras paginas, no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (Quiero creer) _

_**Notas:**__ Estoy confundida ;n; ya no se si me guste como antes ¡AYUDENME! Oh, y gracias por los revs de la otra historia; no he podido contestar falta de humor; pero GRACIAS! de verdad! bueno bueno ya, dejo de hablar y empieza_

* * *

**No es tan fácil ser yo ¿Verdad?**

Era tarde, por eso obscurecía sobre la cuidad de Beverly HIghs.

Llevaban horas impresos sobre las colchonetas paralelas, al parecer jugando videojuegos o viendo películas. Era fin de semana, no habría que preocuparse por ir a la tediosa escuela.

Es este el momento de revelar a los anfitriones de tan merecida fiesta, un fantasma llamado por todos Billy, y un cineasta de nombre Spencer. Este ultimo tomó un puñado de palomitas para soportar la película más espeluznante de todo el mundo ¨Judíos Nazis ZOMBIES¨

Hace un rato que se había cansado de posición; pero la experiencia del día entero (y quizá del anterior) le habían escrito todo un kamasutra en el sillón; dándose por vencido en reparar siquiera mover la posición en la que estaba. Era uno de esos momentos en los que envidiaba a su ligero compañero; a vista de cualquiera, flotar seria una muy buena opción en ese momento.

Fue por eso que decidió acercarse.

Se levantó del sofá con algo de pereza siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el otro; claro, hasta que usurpó su lugar.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Brofist?- inquirió, con el poco espacio que le quedaba, notando que estaban muy cerca. Quizá demasiado.

-No te quejes, tú puedes flotar. Mi colchoneta es incomoda.- hablo sin trabajo, realmente concentrado en la escena donde las naves con forma de _hot dog_ atacaban a los zombis.

-Pe-pero, yo también me canso de flotar…. No es divertido.- cayó en cuenta de que se sentía realmente cómodo asi, seria mejor que cerrara la boca; si quería dejar las cosas como tal.

A lo que el castaño responde con un bostezo, se revuelve en su asiento y finalmente se acurruca sobre el hombro del mayor, se hubiera sonrojado si hubiera estado consiente. Otra perspectiva seria la del fantasma, pues le cayó de golpe que el menor hiciera eso; un tibio purpura se aglomero en sus mejillas y sonrio nervioso ante la cercanía; tambaleo un poco pero finalmente logro deslizar un brazo por la espalda del cineasta y asi envolverlo en un abrazo.

Al poco tiempo, justo cuando Adolf Zombi marcó pacto con el Embajador de las alienígenas, la pareja de Bromigos quedó profundamente dormida.

Esta es cosa al azar, esperar el día siguiente; léase pasadas 4 horas.

Spencer despertó sintiéndose realmente ligero, algo extraño para haber comido tanto un día anterior. Bostezo sin trabajar en nada y observo el desastre que habían dejado, la televisión rezaba ¨Stand by¨ y se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo sobre el sillón.

-Oh men, esto debe ser un error.- se miró con desconfianza, casi temiendo de si mismo; como si al verse se tratara de un zombi judío con cabeza alienígena.

Lo que descubrió no estaba ni cerca de lo planeado.

Tenia el atuendo y la finta de una famosa estrella que probablemente era por todos muerta. Cabello lacio, algo enmarañado, que alguna vez fue negro, alta estatura si se erguía a toda su altura; y la respuesta clara a la solución de esa mañana.

Él tenía el cuerpo (plasma) de BJC.

Y gritó. Horrorizado por la simple naturaleza del asunto; seguramente era una broma, o un sueño raro por la comida poco digerida de su estomago.

Ah-ah.

Seguramente ahora seria el estomago de Billy.

Afortunadamente, el grito le ahorró el trabajo de despertar al aludido, quien se giró sobre el sillón, viendo borroso todavía. Lo que visualizo le produjo un escalofrió, pero su mente le calmó con lógica bastante verosímil.

-Otra vez tu… nerd asqueroso; ¿No te había atrapado Hoover?- se frota la cabeza pero, al intentar volar hasta él se tropieza torpemente cayéndose al suelo.

-Billy, Billy esto es en serio, estamos atrapados en el cuerpo del otro ¿Crees que sea por el ectoplasma?- justo ahora le regalo importancia a los detalles, incluso sonaba igual que el cantante al hablar

-No tengo idea…- se jactó al verse, notando que era totalmente cierto eso del cambio del cuerpo – ¡Brolibius! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- corrió hasta él, era lo mínimo que podía ser por el incremento de su gravedad.

-¿Qué nos quedaremos asi por siempre? Yo no quiero ser un fantasma.- se cruza de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡No! Que podemos hacer lo que queramos.- el antes castaño alzó una aun sin entenderle la gracia al vil asunto. –Tu podrás volar y atravesar las paredes y… que se yo; lo que sea que quieras hacer con mi cuerpo.- el sermoneado se sonroja con esto ultimo.

Sonaba raro, debía aceptar.

-Ajá y…-

-Y yo podre ir a la escuela, y hacer tarea y… esas cosas normales que hacen las personas.- le sonrió sincero, esperando ansioso una respuesta por parte; literalmente suya.

-Mmm…- se lo piensa un rato, a decir verdad, le encantaría hacerle bromas a todos sin que nadie le pillase, y la idea de sacar buenas notas gracias a la inteligencia de Billy; le venia bastante bien. –Acepto.-

Le extiende la mano algo desequilibrado por tener que agacharse en el aire y en otro la acepta esplendido con una enorme sonrisa.

Y lo que les espera al salir para probar su nuevo aspecto…

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! mi bebé, te prometo que si dejas rev, mas pronto continuará! ewe

No olviden visitarme en .com !


	2. Drama Queen

_¿Qué pasó con lo que va aquí?_

* * *

Lunes. ¿Hace cuanto que el tiempo va tan rápido? Spencer tenia que presentarse a la escuela, rememorando, Billy. Estaba listo de la forma mas literal posible; pues había tenido que escuchar toda una predicación acerca de las cosas que tenia/ no tenia que hacer en la escuela. Y por si fuese poco, seria escoltado por el mismo que le presto su cuerpo.

Pero ¿Por qué tanta tragedia para el pobre guitarrista? Vamos a decir que este es su día de suerte.

-Si, ya entendí; nada de cosas raras delante del director.- rodó los ojos con desgano. Iba camino a la escuela, un tanto atrasados porque Billy jamás había usado una bicicleta antes.

-Y si te habla Mallory…- alzó la vista para encontrarse con Hayao Miyazaki*, el director mas famoso a nivel mundial, y por supuesto, su favorito.

Se detuvo a flipar un rato, el suficiente como para que el 'nuevo estudiante' se estrellara contra un despistado poste.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el damnificado levantándose pesarosamente. Había olvidado lo que era el dolor.

-Es…ES… AAAAAAAAAh! No puede ser!- chilló volando para aquella dirección. Digámosle astuto por reparar en su no tan fantasmagórico amigo antes de seguir su marcha. Regresó apenas unos metros. –Billy, escucha; es realmente importante para mí ver como trabaja el señor Hayao. Necesito que tu vayas a la escuela; nos vemos en la cafetería en el descanso ¿Vale?- atinó torpemente, porque la limo de su productor avanzó sin esperarle; y haciendo un ademan de despedida salió de allí.

El aludido se giró a verlo bastante tarde, había escuchado al menos 5 palabras de todo lo que dijo. ¨Es importante el descanso, ¿vale?¨ confuso, pero no quería decepcionar a su amigo, asi que se detuvo a descansar un rato. Eso de la bicicleta había sido su logro del día; un aplauso por favor.

-.-.-

Llegó a la escuela, notando inmediatamente a Rajeev y a Shanira. Se derretía por soltar todo y confesar que se trataba del grandísimo Billy Joe Cobra, que los acompañaría unos días y que seria fabuloso que hicieran cosas emocionantes, para sentirse realmente vivo otra vez.

-¿Qué pasó Spencer, donde está Billy?- indagó Shanira, porque al parecer su hermano se perdió el la imagen de una rubia repartiendo ofensas.

-Él… está en casa.- sonrió complacido por un momento –No sé si va a venir hoy.- se encogió de hombros, porque realmente lo desconocía.

-Oh, lo extrañaré ¿vienes a clases?- ¿eso es todo? Debería estar rogando su maravillosa presencia. Según el aludido.

-Seguro.- su intento de sonrisa daba risa, pues aun no estaba convencido de no ser tan requerido.

Entró caminando al salón, iluminando sus intenciones con un gran gesto al recibir la primera clase; y digo ¿Quién no querría ir a la escuela, hacer trabajos interminables y sufrir la presión de un examen? Billy se preguntaba lo mismo.

Luego de una investigación sorpresa perfectamente planeada se acabó la clase. No hace falta decir que nuestro estudiante estrella hizo un puchero.

-¡Spencer!- ignora la voz olímpicamente, olvidando por completo que es a el a quien le dirigen la palabra.

-¡Spencer!- hasta que el culpable toma asiento en su escritorio, haciendo notar que es una chica. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Malteada, Mayor, Mayonesa… ¡Mallory!

-¡Que tranza Mallory!- saluda ferviente con toda la educación que la televisión le ha otorgado.

Por supuesto que la pelirroja le fulmina al instante, pero no parece importarle al castaño.

-¡Ay Spencer!- le toma el rostro con las manos y le planta un tierno beso en los labios -¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu novia?-

Tres... cuatro… cinco… es inútil, no pudo llegar a los 10 segundos de paciencia y salió corriendo del salón como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Soportar la unión de ideas delante de ella hubiera sido trágico; y si aquel beso implicaba una relación, quería decir que llevaban un tiempo saliendo. Excelente trabajo Spencer, le ocultaste la verdad a tu mejor amigo, le rompiste el corazón y no estuviste para verlo; que alguien te de un premio.

Asi es como nos encontramos en el baño de hombres, oyendo sollozos y contando las lágrimas que surcan un húmedo camino. Pero no estaba solo, se hallaba con cientos de preguntas en la atmosfera y solo una imposible de descifrar ¿Por qué? Mando todo a la mierda en un instante, Discúlpenlo.

Está alterado en su actitud de 'Drama Quien.'

Salió del cubículo con los ojos hinchados, se torció una sonrisa y se mojo la cara. Fue allí cuando se vio en el espejo. Estaba actuando tal como lucia, como un chico de 14 años desesperado. Se rió con esto último tratando de relajarse; y una vez tranquilo reparó en otra cosa. Ahora él era Spencer. Las decisiones las tomaba él.

-.-.-.-

Ahora del almuerzo, por si alguien quiere saber. El fantasma aun no aparece y es el chico quien está más nervioso que nunca. Tanto así, que no reparó en que tenía compañía.

Rajeev fue el primero en notar su estado.

-Amigo, luces un poco…-

-¡Raveej!- ordenó Lolo sin saber pronunciar su nombre. –Necesito que vengas ahora mismo y separes el ajonjolí de mi hamburguesa.- no es que fuese a comer eso, era que le gustaba ver a los demás trabajar en vano por ella.

-Ya voy mi amor~- suspiró. –Deséenme suerte.- va 1, queda 1.

-¿Qué tienes Spencer?- trabajó la menor, queriendo comprender lo que maquinaba la mente del muchacho. –Supe lo que pasó en el salón ¿Problemas con Mallory?- no quería ser chismosa, pero si ella no era directa ¿Quién lo seria?

-Problemas POR Mallory.- bufó molesto al redactar su nombre.

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-No.-

-Am, suerte con eso… Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? No tiene nada que ver con ella.-

Pues, mientras no tenga que ver con nada, ¿Qué tenia que perder?

-Dime.-

-¿Crees que le guste a Billy?- susurró, pero fue perfectamente entendible para el protagonista.

-… ¿qué?-

-Ya sabes, que sienta algo por mí.- la mira flipando por el tipo de pregunta. La respuesta eran 38 minutos de un ¨No¨ absoluto; pero era 'Spencer' de este modo ¿Qué decir?

-¿Billy? No creo, él esta interesado en otra persona…-

-¿Ah sí?- eso no se lo esperó. – ¿En quien?-

-En mí.- sonrió tranquilo, casi con malicia.

-¿Por eso tus problemas con Mallory? ¡Spencer que te pasa!- reclama porque en verdad, no es justo que tenga 2, y ella ninguno.

-Pasa… ¡Que estoy enamorado!- levanta los brazos, haciendo que todos le miren. No era extraño, la escuela entera sabia lo suyo con la chica.

O Billy es tan torpe para no haberse enterado, o Spencer hizo un buen trabajo manteniéndole el secreto a su amigo; quizá ambos.

-Oh bueno, y no te ha dicho nada por andar con Mallory teniéndole a él; parece ser celoso.- se sonroja, porque realmente lo sabe; sabe todo sobre él.

Sin embargo, no es sorpresa que le digan eso al mismísimo aludido; claro que e contexto limpio. Frunció el ceño buscando ayuda en el puente de su nariz.

-Sí, ya se que es celoso; pero eso le hace tierno.- ¨me¨ debió decir. –Y al parecer estoy tan tonto que no se lo he dicho aun. A lo mejor no quiero hacerle sentir mal.-

Shanira perdió el hilo de la conversación, pero estaba segura de que Billy sufriría al enterarse; y de cierta forma sentía empatía por él. ¡Anda! ¿Por qué no le abrazas ahora mismo? Lo harías sentir mejor.

-Spencer, ten cuidado con lo que haces, no le vayas a lastimar.-advierte mas preocupada que cualquier otra cosa.

-No te apures, ya lo he hecho…- sonrió molesto; abandonando la mesa por que se sentía traicionado por parte de sus amigos; y aunque la chica estuviera de su lado; no podía contar con eso.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Cariño que te paso hace un rato! ¿Estas bien?- esa voz, le irritaba considerablemente.

-Claro Mayonesa, quiero hablar contigo.- sí, fue a propósito.

La muchacha ladeo la cabeza sin entender nada. La situación era rara, Spencer era raro; pero ese día las cosas por alguna razón no eran raras. Eran completamente extrañas.

-Muy bien, de que quieres hablar conmigo, Spency.-

¨Suficiente.¨ se convenció.

-Quiero terminar contigo. Digo, eres una chica preciosa, y tienes mucho talento o futuro o lo que sea que tengas. Pero hay alguien más.- sonrió encontrando increíblemente satisfactorios los sollozos de la nena.

-¿Es una broma?- ¨Oh, oh, alguien no asume la realidad¨ piensa el que se encerró en el baño a llorar y ahora destruye la relación de su amigo.

-No, es una persona híper talentosa, terriblemente atractiva y peligrosamente provocadora.- _nunca podrías competir contra ella_… faltó agregar.

-¡P-Pero yo te quiero!- chilló en ruinas, tratando de ganar pena. Mal clima por ella, que solo conseguía enfadar más al difunto.

-Y, yo le adoro. Le amo.-

Victoria segura.

La mujer emprendió una eterna carrera hacia el baño. (Punto de reunión emocional) y se encerró ahí sin la intención de salir.

Se podría decir que el guitarrista jamás se sintió tan orgulloso de Spencer. Es decir, con él mismo.

-.-.-.-

-¡Billy! Discúlpame por no haber ido, me entretuve un poco; pero pasaremos la tarde juntos ¿cierto?- flota de regreso a casa, siguiendo la bicicleta un 30% mejor dirigida que esta mañana.

-Sí, como sea.-

-¿Qué tal la escuela? ¡Muero por ver la cara de Rajeev y Shanira cuando les diga que soy tu!-

Le fulmina de reojo en un segundo.

-Ya les dije.-

-Oh, ¿Y bien?- sonríe.

-Entendieron.-

Billy trata de tragarse su mentira para creerla cierta, sigue molesto con Spencer por no decirle ni aun teniendo su cuerpo.

-Ah, bueno…- con un dejo de decepción, creyó que seria más interesante. – ¿Quieres ver una película?- resuelve el silencio al ver que llegaron a casa.

-¡Por que no le dices a Mallory que vea una película contigo!- arroja el casco sabiendo un omnisciente en donde.

Damas y caballeros, Spencer suda en frío. Está nervioso porque lo había olvídalo por completo. No es que no le interesara, pero la situación pareció tan sencilla en un principio. ¨No le diré nada a Billy, no vaya a ser que le haga algo por querer desquitarse conmigo al perder un videojuego o algo.¨

-Vamos, no hablaras en serio ¿cierto?- sonrió amable.

Fue apuñalado por el azabache intenso de, asi nombrarlo, sus propios ojos. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera esa mirada.

-¡Billy! No le has hecho nada, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, es tu novia, no la mía ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle algo?- se enfrascó en el elevador, sin intenciones de esperar a su fantasmagórico compañero.

-Billy…- sentenció, en un tono de protesta/nervios que solo el aclamado comprendió.

-¿Que? Si no me crees pregúntale; no puede verte.-

-Ese no es problema ¿sabes?- levanta una ceja asumiendo un papel de victima que por mínimas cosas le correspondía.

Por suerte el ahora menor le ignora, aplastándose en el escritorio para hacer la tarea mientras escucha una canción… suya; para variar.

Grandioso día si se lo preguntas a cualquiera de los dos.

-.-.-.-.

Llámenle loco, pero Billy, mejor dicho Spencer, está hablando solo con la ventana, o hacia la ventana; o como sea. El castaño, aun ¨molesto¨ (herido) le mira a lo lejos, con cierta curiosidad hacia su actitud. Pero no le da mucha importancia; asi que se tira en su cama a dormir.

Se lo merece el pobre.

* * *

_Hayao Miyazaki: Es el productor de peliculas ultra nicest, como el Castillo Vagabundo,o El viaje de Chihiro._

_Perdon por la híper tardanza, ya despues actualizo again ewe _

_gracias por los revs! ojala sigan dejando!_


	3. Ha cambiado, Billy

_Ojojo, buenos dias/tardes/noches; ya vine a actualizar ;O; gracias por sus mensajotes de amor inigualable ewe vamos a ver que se les ocurre ahora_

* * *

Spencer despierta algo tarde, lo suficiente como para enterarse que su amigo se ha ido a la escuela. ¿Tanto así se desveló? Se giró al ver que tenia un invitado en el sillón.

Señores y señoras, Copycobra; o una versión renovada de lo que era antes.

Se peinaba de lado, había dejado los anteojos y braquetes, y llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto; botas cortas y un jeans algo viejo que proclamaba estilo en donde quiera que estuviese. Pero no vamos a flipar con esto, porque lo sorprendente, es que fue el cineasta quien la ha invitado e incluso permitido que se quedara allí.

Basta con decir que fue el motivo por el cual se ausento el día anterior.

Y déjenme aclarar lo que están pensando. No, no le ha dicho que es en realidad un estudiante en el plasmagórico cuerpo de un amigo; Copycob piensa que es el autentico Billy; aunque no actué como tal.

¿Necesitan testigos que afirmen que le ´imploro´ disculpas de rodillas? No lo creo, considerando que acaba de despertar sobre el sillón donde se suponía, se desvelaría Billy al lado suyo viendo una que otra película.

Parece juego de dos; ¿No es así?

-Buenos días.- se estira el invitado.

-Buenos días también.- se acerca hasta el para hacer un saludo 'hermanísimo' perfectamente correspondido. Y que fuera un fantasma no le excentaba de hacer sus actividades rutinarias, lavarse los dientes, cambiarse de ropa… flipo cuando vio el baño húmedo. Señal clara de una ducha; finalmente esperaba que su amigo no hubiese tenido una sesión de autoexploración en su propio cuerpo.

Pasaron al menos un rato viendo estos aspectos, antes de salir a desayunar.

-Y luego le grité ¨es Billy, no Billie¨ ¿Puedes creerlo?- creer si, impresionar no. Si realmente hubiera sido el artista, quizá ya estaría de rodillas ante él.

-Jajaja, a veces pasa.- sentenció cómodo, habiendo una epifanía en su cerebro que le ilumino el día. –Oye, los dos somos fantasmas, ¿Cierto?-

Bueno, pregunta torpe. Si tienen algún otro modo de iniciar una conversación, háganselo saber por favor, esta aprendiendo.

-Sí.- parece no importarle, sigue haciendo círculos con el popote de su malteada.

-¡Que te parece si vamos a una casa del terror y le hacemos bromas a la gente!- y las grabamos para mi página, falto espolvorear.

-Perfecto ¡Vamos!- le jaló del cuello de su chaqueta y voló con él a rastras.

Y claro ¿Por qué no? Llegaron a una feria donde se supone estaría una 'casa embrujada'. No hace falta decir que el cineasta llevo su cámara para grabar los sustos. Entro la primera ronda de personas, y en el lobby del lugar hicieron su aparición.

Por supuesto que si vieras un objeto levantarse seria lo más obvio que fueran efectos visuales; aun si un cuadro te siguiera con la mirada. Pero que la gente levitara sin ayuda de arneses o cables; era toda otra historia. Pronto las escandalosas risas de ambos se hicieron audibles para el público que comenzaba a creer que iba mas allá de un teatro de horror; y los propietarios decidieron cancelar el uso de la atracción hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin mucho que hacer, salieron de la casa. No vaya a ser que llamen un cazador de fantasmas realmente loco.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?- comenzó la alguna vez envidioso fantasma.

-No sé, estamos en un parque de diversiones, ¿Qué se te ocurre?-

-Pues, _tenemos entradas_ para todos los juegos; no se a cual quieras ir primero.-

-Yo digo…- tragó saliva al mirar la montaña rusa. -¿Qué nos vayamos a casa?- sonrió nervioso.

Quizá el juego tenía el doble de su edad y no era muy seguro que digamos. ¡Vaya! Un fantasma con miedo al peligro. Total era inmune, después de todo ¨estaba muerto¨ ¿Qué tenia que perder?

Probablemente los nervios, o el hecho de que jamás se había subido a una.

-¿Es broma?- sintió como era tomado de la mano, y en un segundo; se encontraban ambos en los vagones vacios.

Que va, es de mañana y no hay mucha gente, por eso no importa si hay poco espacio, o sólo 3 personas.

-No lo sé, Copycob.- porque aun no se daba enterado de su nombre. –Nunca me he subido a estos juegos.-

-Bueno, será divertido. Te lo puedo asegurar.- le sonrió gentil, como quien llama tierno.

Es este el momento, cuando el juego comienza a avanzar, y Spencer nota que todavía se sostiene el enlace de sus manos. Se sonrojo mientras carraspeaba, solo su mano y coloco la cámara grabando el recorrido a la inversa, y, como los lugares estaban semi vacios; la toma parecía divertida.

Así fue como sus gritos (perfectamente afinados debido a la entonación del dueño de su cuerpo) se convirtieron en risas y emoción. Adrenalina. Se giro contento a su compañero; el día aun no terminaba, y si en algún principio planeó ir a la escuela a configurar que todo fuera bien, terminó por botarlo.

-Que te parece un duelo en los carritos chocones.- sonrió relajado.

-¡Que va! Yo pido el verde.- se adelantó riendo; provocando la misma sensación en 'el menor.'

Por eso desconocía lo más fascinante de la competencia, el hecho de que lo haya golpeado más veces y proclamarse ganador; o que las personas que intentaban divertirse se asustaron al ver los carros chocar entre sí sin conductor designado.

Vamos gente, ustedes hagan lo suyo; y dejen a este par de ectoplasmas divertirse.

-.-.-

-¿Quieres tomar un helado?- indagó tomando la iniciativa el joven de 14 años.

-Claro.- se acercó a la barra donde una chica distraída despachaba. Hubieran pagado, de no ser porque la joven emprendió carrera hacia cualquier lugar al verles; es decir, al ver a las maquinas trabajar por si solas.

Por supuesto que hubo risas.

-Entonces… ¿sin rencores por querer atacarte la ultima vez?-

-Seh, pasaste perfectamente la prueba.- no diría lo mismo si lo hubieran atacado a él.

-¡Perfecto!- ¿es en sus mejillas un sonrojo? –Es raro ¿no crees? El día de hoy, me refiero… es como si hubiésemos tenido una cita.-

Ahora es Spencer quien flipa en un sonrojo.

-N-no, no creo.- alguien dele un espejo, si no fuera porque su naturalidad es un tono purpura, cualquiera diría que se está ahogando.

-¿No por qué no?- y la insistencia le hace querer desparecer ¡Un momento! claro que puede hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme, es algo tarde.- carraspea volando a toda prisa hacia su casa. No es que no quisiera que fuera una cita, pero tenia tantas cosas en la mente.

Asi fue como plantó a un joven fantasma con el helado a medio derretir, con la mirada perdida en un dejo de… ¿cariño? Yo digo que no, es cualquier cosa menos afecto.

-.-.-.-.

-¿Spencer?- se levantó de la cama apenas le oyó entrar.

-Billy…- publicó en un suspiro cansado.

-¿Dónde mierda has estado?- aquí vienen sus pucheros, con un sazón descortés.

Claro, como si pudiera soltarle la verdad en un manojo de nervios. ¨Por supuesto Billy, he estado en la feria con el chico que se robo tu identidad, nos quiso separar y casi te destruye.¨

-Haciendo cosas de fantasmas.- ¨con¨ era la palabra correcta, pero no adivinó decirla.

A este punto le era extraño verse con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Ajá.- soltó sin ánimos.

-Billy ya, déjate de eso.- ¿alguien puede decirle que es inútil tratar de razonar con él? Ha pasado un terrible día en la escuela, lleno de chismes y mentiras; que tuvo que resolver mintiendo _un poco _más.

Pero su respuesta fue una pausa silenciosa, casi con resentimiento.

-Está bien. ¿Recuerdas a Copycob? Hoy fuimos a la feria.-

Spencer suspira, Billy flipa abriendo los ojos como platos.

-… ¿Qué, quienes fueron?-

-Él y yo…- tartamudea. Está asustado.

-Fuiste a la feria. Con ese loco.- sentencia para saber si aun le sigue el hilo a la explicación.

-Sí pero, es diferente; ha cambiado y es una buena persona. No sé que te molestó de el en un principio.-

-Amigo, no sé que tan bien manejes eso de ser fantasma. Pero no, no me parece que te juntes con él.-

-¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para escoger a mis amigos?-

-Pues no me tuviste en cuenta cuando decidiste 'salir con Mallory'- frunce el ceño, no pensaba sacar el tema.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya supéralo Billy.-

Y si alguien tenía poca paciencia era el aludido. ¿Qué le costaba al cineasta pedirle tan siquiera una disculpa? Bufó para nada convencido, y se dirigió al baño en plan 'ya no quiero hablar de esto' necesitaba relajarse o algo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejaras de ver a Copycob. Él es malo.- al menos el asunto de Mallory había pasado por desapercibido.

-No. Ya te lo dije, es una buena persona, tú deberías salir con nosotros.-

Se mojo la cara mirando nuevamente al espejo, encestando una mirada de reojo a su compañero.

-No voy a salir con nadie… y sobre el cambio de cuerpo, me estoy enfermando.- aclaró en el asunto 'me mosquea que Mallory te/me siga buscando; que Shanilla me riña siendo yo la victima; y que Rajeev no se de por enterado de que voy a la escuela en tu cuerpo.' Sin sumar al director tratando de hacerle la vida imposible, a los constantes comentarios negativos acerca de su música; y a la falta de clases. (Sí, para él, eso es malo)

-Es normal por la temporada.- sonrió de lado, sin darse por enterado de las intenciones de su igual.

-Es enserio Spencer, ¿Cuándo va a terminar?-

-No sé, tenia planeado ir mañana al cine con Copycob; no se si quiera hacer algo el jueves también.-

Un leve gruñido se escapó de los labios del menor.

-¡Ya enserio! Detesto que te veas con él.- imagínense que lo pusieran a escoger entre Copycob o Mallory; seguramente se volvería a matar... quiero decir, se sentiría mal.

-Pues ya te dije que no es malo, ¡incluso te invite con nosotros! Pasaríamos por ti después de la escuela y… un momento. ¿Estas celoso?- el premio de un millón de dólares es para Spencer. Gracias, has empezado una pieza del rompecabezas.

-¿Yo? ¡No, viejo! Es solo que él es malo, y copión.- chilló lo mas tranquilo que pudo. Pero el cineasta conoce perfectamente bien sus reacciones, está nervioso y por si nadie lo ha notado; sonrojado.

-Billy.- le estrechó la mirada un tanto seguro de que iba ganando.

-¡Olvídalo! ¿Sabes que? Puedes hacer lo que quieras; no me interesa.- espetó porque no quería quedar mal ante una verdad tan evidente.

Si hubiese sido un fantasma, seguramente se habría ido volando. Pero esto ya no es mas así. Se resigno a salir de la habitación con el poco orgullo que le quedaba; eso si. Siendo escoltado por la extraña mirada del joven director.

Una amenazadora migraña pulsó en su cabeza, le seguiría si no le conociera los pucheros que podria llegar a tener; pero considerando que al dia siguiente se volverían a ver dejo de darle vuelvas al asunto.

-Solo está celoso.- se convenció sin saber si querìa enterarse del tipo de recelo que su joven amigo manejaba.

Se recostó en la cama, extrañando la sensación de comodidad; apenas unos segundos después cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_ ya ni para que poner el devianart ;n; ustedes se lo pierden! todo el yaoi del mundo en sus manos, ¡para nada! ewe quiero hacer un dibujo hard, pero... necesitare un poco de inspiracion... _

**_Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ewe_**


End file.
